


Kasumi and Arisa's First Time

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Yuri, awkward virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kasumi and Arisa do lewd things.Alt Title: Kasumi doesn't understand the concept of embarrassment.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Kasumi and Arisa's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my proudest work, but its complete so might as well post it

Kasumi let out a loud sigh as she fell backwards onto Arisa’s bed. “Arisa, your grandmother’s cooking is the best! I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it!” She quickly sat up and looked over at her girlfriend with a smug grin across her lips. “Maybe I should ask my parents if I can move in with you, that way I can have her cooking every day!” Arisa’s face turned a bright shade of red as she froze when she heard Kasumi’s proposal. Having accomplished her goal of seeing her girlfriend blush, Kasumi let out a slight giggle.

Having realized that what Kasumi said was just to get a reaction out of her, Arisa pouted at the girl on her bed. “D-Don’t just say stuff like that!” Arisa stuttered as she closed the door to her room. She motioned for Kasumi to make room for her on the bed, and Arisa sat down next to her. “Besides, wouldn’t Asuka get lonely without you around?”

“You’re right!” Kasumi perked up when Arisa mentioned her sister. “I don’t know if she would be okay without her daily hug from me!”

“A daily hug? That’s so like you to do that.” Arisa smiles at Kasumi, who’s looking at her with sparkles in her eyes. “Maybe we should have something like that too.”

“But I already have a daily hug with Aa-chan, so it won’t be special if we do that.” Kasumi looked up at the celling as she tried to come up with an idea. After Kasumi thought for a few seconds, Kasumi felt Arisa’s soft hand gently cupping her chin as she turned Kasumi’s head to face her.

“How about a daily kiss then?” Arisa said quietly as her lips gently met Kasumi’s, who had her eyes closed. Since they started dating half a year ago, Arisa had gotten a lot more confident in taking the initiative when she wanted to kiss Kasumi.

After a few seconds of their lips touching, Arisa pulled back, breaking this kiss between the two of them. Kasumi looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout, a tactic that she knew Arisa couldn’t resist. “I guess we can do more than one.” Arisa said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Kasumi, pulling her in close as she started to kiss her again.

Kasumi was a lot more aggressive this time, her tongue pushed against Arisa’s lips, to which she parted slightly, letting their tongues touch. They had kissed like this a few times before, but this time felt a lot more intimate. Kasumi started to slowly push Arisa down onto her bed without breaking the kiss. Arisa realized what Kasumi was doing and helped her out by bringing her legs up onto the bed and letting go of her to position the pillow behind her head.

This time, Kasumi was the one who broke this kiss as she positioned herself on her hands and knees with Arisa in the middle, who was having trouble keeping eye contact with Kasumi in this position. “Hey, Kasumi…” Arisa overcame her embarrassment and managed to look Kasumi in the eye. “We’ve been dating for a little over half a year now, so I was wondering if…”

“If what?” Kasumi asked, having moved off Arisa to sit up on the bed with her back against the wall. Arisa did the same but was back to being too embarrassed to make eye contact with Kasumi.

“If you wanted to have se…”

“Se? Arisa, you’re being really quiet, and I can’t hear you.” Kasumi leaned in closer to Arisa while putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Sex!” Arisa said, nearly shouting as she turned to face Kasumi with her face as red as a tomato. “Do you want to have sex with me, Kasumi?”

Kasumi looked at Arisa with wide eyes, surprised at how assertive she had been lately. “I haven’t done anything like that before so I’m probably going to be really awkward, but if you don’t mind that, then yes.” Kasumi gave Arisa a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush turn an even brighter shade of red.

“I-I haven’t really don’t anything like that either, so I d-don’t mind if it’s awkward as long as it’s with you…” Arisa was quickly turning into a stuttering mess, and the kiss that she had gotten from Kasumi wasn’t helping. Kasumi kissed her on the cheek again before taking her hand off Arisa’s shoulder as she untied the yellow flannel that she had wrapped around her waist and tossed it on the floor. Kasumi then started to quickly unbutton her button-up t-shirt dress as Arisa felt her entire body warming up.

“K-Kasumi? What are y-you doing?”

“You need to be naked to have sex, right? So, I’m taking off my clothes!” Kasumi said as she smiled at Arisa as her hands finished unbuttoning her t-shirt dress, which she discarded onto the floor next to her flannel.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to just take your clothes off like that.” Arisa tried her best to keep looking into Kasumi’s eyes. As much as she wanted to look at her body, Arisa had a feeling that Kasumi would tease her relentlessly for it.

“Arisa? You’re not going to look at me?” Kasumi asked, confused about why Arisa was only looking at her face when she was in her underwear, not making any attempts to cover herself up.

“I-It’s embarrassing with the lights on.”

Kasumi grinned at Arisa as she stepped out of the bed and stood next to where her clothes piled on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and stood proudly as she beamed at Arisa. “Then I’ll just stand like this until it’s not embarrassing for you anymore!”

Arisa tried her best to not look, but after a few seconds passed, her gaze started to move down to Kasumi’s chest. She was wearing a plain white bra, similar to the one that Arisa was wearing under her blouse, but Kasumi’s was a bit smaller. Her eyes continued to move downwards, admiring Kasumi’s stomach. Eventually, her eyes met Kasumi’s panties, and Arisa stifled a laugh when she saw them.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your panties! They have this cute star pattern on them! That’s such a Kasumi thing to wear!” Arisa was so amused by the stars on Kasumi’s panties that she had completely forgotten how awkward that she had felt earlier.

“Well, I bet you have something like bonsai on your underwear, Arisa!” Kasumi said as she climbed back into bed with Arisa. Kasumi unbuttoned Arisa’s blouse and was about to take it off, but she hesitated and stared at it with a confused expression on her face. “Arisa? How exactly do I take this off?”

Arisa sighed as she slid her arms out of the blouse’s off the shoulder sleeves, allowing Kasumi to pull her top off over her head. Kasumi did just that and tossed it into the pile of her clothes already on the floor. Kasumi stared at Arisa’s chest for a few seconds before her hands moved down to Arisa’s waist. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of Arisa’s skirt and started to pull it down off her. Arisa let out a loud gasp as she felt the cool air of the room touch her exposed skin.

Arisa lifted her legs to help Kasumi take her skirt off, which was thrown into the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. Kasumi’s eyes darted back to Arisa, where she expected to see the bonsai tree pattern panties that she had imagined Arisa to be wearing, but instead she saw that Arisa wasn’t wearing anything at all. “Arisa?” Kasumi looked up at Arisa with a puzzled expression on her face. “Do you not wear panties?”

“I do! You just pulled them off with my skirt!” Arisa pointed at her white panties that sat at the top of the clothes pile on the floor. Kasumi glanced at them and saw that they were just plain white panties without any cute bonsai trees on them. Without saying a word, Kasumi quickly slid her panties off her legs, creating another addition to the pile. Her hands moved behind her back and unclasped her bra, which was flung into the pile as well. Arisa opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She was entranced by how beautiful Kasumi looked, the light that shone down from the celling lamp highlighted her curves perfectly, and the soft smile across her lips made her heart skip a beat.

Kasumi positioned herself over Arisa as she placed her right knee between Arisa’s thighs. She leaned in close, and Arisa could feel Kasumi’s hot breath tickling her ears. “ _I love you._ ” Kasumi whispered in Arisa’s ear before moving back slightly so that their noses were nearly touching. Arisa responded by wrapping her arms around Kasumi’s back and kissing her passionately, their tongues swirling around each other’s.

After a minute had passed, Kasumi pulled back and started planting kisses down the side of Arisa’s neck. She stopped about halfway down Arisa’s neck and started to gently suck on her pale skin as Arisa involuntarily let out a quiet moan in response. Satisfied with Arisa’s reaction, Kasumi continued kissing Arisa’s neck as her hands moved to Arisa’s back. She unclasped Arisa’s bra and stopped kissing her as she slid it off her body and tossed it aside.

Kasumi wasted no time as she quickly took one of Arisa’s nipples in her mouth. Arisa moaned softly as her hands gently stroked Kasumi’s hair as she felt her tongue circling around her hardening nipple. “Hey, don’t just ignore the other one.” Arisa said playfully as she lowered her hands to stroke Kasumi’s back. Kasumi gave the nipple in her mouth one final kiss before moving to the other one as she started to circle the already hardened bud with her tongue, eliciting more moans from Arisa.

After making a few more circles around Arisa’s nipple with her tongue, Kasumi gently started to suck on her nipple as Arisa’s moans filled the room. Shivers went down Arisa’s spine as Kasumi’s dampened her skin. Once Kasumi was satisfied with her work, she gave Arisa’s nipple one final kiss before moving back up to meet Arisa’s face.

“Hey, Arisa?” Kasumi positioned herself to where she was sitting upright between Arisa’s thighs on the bed. “Can you sit up some? I want to try something out.”

“O-Okay.” Arisa stuttered as she slowly sat up facing Kasumi, wrapping her arms around Kasumi’s back as their sweat covered bodies melted together. Kasumi responded by wrapping her legs around Arisa’s waist, pulling her in even closer.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Kasumi whispered into Arisa’s left ear as she placed a hand on her inner thigh, causing Arisa to embrace her tighter.

“Mhm.” Arisa muttered as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Kasumi’s neck, basking in her lover’s scent. She felt Kasumi’s hand slide off her thigh and move between her legs, eliciting a gasp out of her as she felt a finger lightly touching her clit.

“Wow Arisa, you’re really wet down here.” Arisa felt another one of Kasumi’s fingers gently prodding at her slit, Kasumi’s teasing driving her insane.

“That’s all because of you, d-dummy…” Arisa moaned loudly as Kasumi slipped her middle finger inside of her, gently moving in and out while her index finger was rubbing circles around Arisa’s clit. Although Arisa couldn’t see it, Kasumi was smiling at all the noises Arisa was making as she started to move her fingers faster.

“Does this feel good?” Kasumi asked as she slipped another finger inside of Arisa, causing her to moan louder than Arisa thought was even possible. Unable to form coherent sentences, Arisa nodded her head up and down rapidly while nuzzling Kasumi’s neck. Kasumi kept her pacing as Arisa started to move her hips against Kasumi’s fingers, her body starting to feel hot all over.

“Kasumi…” Arisa said between breathy moans. “I think… I think I’m getting close…” Arisa moved her hips harder against Kasumi’s fingers as she felt a wave of pleasure building up inside of her. “Kasumi!” Arisa cried out before biting down on Kasumi’s neck as all the tension built up inside of her released in an instant. Arisa felt Kasumi’s fingers slide out of her, and she released her grip on Kasumi as she fell backwards into her pillow with her eyes closed.

“Kasumi…” Arisa panted as she caught her breath. “That was amazing.” After catching her breath, Arisa slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she had left a mark on Kasumi’s neck from where she bit her, but her eyes were drawn to Kasumi sucking on the fingers that were just inside of her moments ago. “Kasumi? Are you...?”

Kasumi took her fingers out of her mouth with a satisfying pop and looked at Arisa with wide eyes. “I was curious about what it tasted like!”

“And?” Arisa felt her face warming up. “W-What does it taste like?”

Kasumi paused to think for a second. “Kinda salty, like sweat, but I like it!” Kasumi gives Arisa a wide smile.

“Oh. Good to know.”

Kasumi stretched her legs out and laid down on her side next to Arisa on the bed, draping an arm over her chest as she embraced her tightly, pressing their bodies together again. “I love you, Arisa.” Kasumi whispered as she planted a kiss on her lover’s cheek.

“I love you too, Kasumi.”


End file.
